LOve LIke POison
by lIL oasIs
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura were childhood friends. When Sakura's kingdom collapsed, she was forced into slavery. She has become the object of a higher prince's affection, but what if Prince Syaoran saw her first? Love triangle! SxSxOC
1. Lost in You

**::L**_Ov**e**_** L**_Ik**e**_ **P**_oiso**n**_

**::Ch 1** _Lost in You_

-

-

It felt like a millennium when I was last open to the elements of …sunlight. In actual truth, it was a week without sunlight. I was a captive among foreigners journeying across the country to be – what else? – a slave. I was to be Prince Haku's love slave.

Despite my current status taking role as a demeaning slave, I too had as much royal blood in me as Haku's. I could feel it pulsing through my veins.

I became a slave because I was a banished princess of the Kinomoto kingdom. Being banished forbade me to ever return and reclaim my position as hime.

Ever since my uncle Natsume took control of our kingdom, our stronghold began to collapse and our laws began to deteriorate. Then our people started to die from plague. My uncle basked in the wealth and power, and cared little for other things. My brother Touya was eager to throw Natsume-ojisan off the throne, but was banished before he could.

Because of what Touya tried to do, my uncle was rather suspicious of the rest of us – the true bloods to the throne – and had us all exiled. We were cast out far away, separated from each other, never to meet ever again. This wasn't because we committed treason or offense, but more that Ojisan refused to give up dictatorship.

I hadn't eaten nor drank for two days. I was dehydrated.

When I heard the lock on the door unlatch, I quickly jumped back to the farthest wall and shielded myself from the scorching daylight. It hurt my eyes. The pain made me aware of the aches coursing through my weary limbs – due to the many unsuccessful escapes this week.

A guard was by the door. "Come on, let's go slave. You must serve your purpose here while you can."

I tried to stand, but I was feeling a bit woozy. "I-I'm coming." I said faintly. I made it halfway until my world began to blur to pitch black.

-

-

Hands roamed all over my body as cloth after cloth was peeled away. I shivered. I couldn't open my eyes to see what was going on. When I was finally standing nude, I was immediately submerged into lukewarm water. I gasped as the scent of sweet flowers filled my nostrils. It was intoxicating.

Though as pleasant as it was, I felt as if I was being violated. Whoever was bathing me obviously had a good look at me. Something like that was just something I wouldn't allow. I moaned, trying to string words together, but couldn't. I could barely lift a hand to prevent anymore contact. It was useless and proved to be futile, as I only got more tired.

I decided to be submissive just this once. It wasn't as if they were doing any serious harm to me.

I allowed my hair to be rinsed and laden with shampoo, and I allowed my body to be scrubbed diligently until I was raw all over.

During the whole bath session, I kept slipping in and out of consciousness. By the time I opened my eyes, I was already dressed in a nightgown resting comfortably in bed. It was dark. Everything that happened today now seemed to me like a blur. The aches and pain I had previously were gone, and the dirt and grime that clung to my hair and skin were also gone. I was …relieved.

Just as I began to sit up, the door opened. My eyes widened as a young man walked in. He was looking at me with blazing red eyes. He seemed to acknowledge my presence, looking directly at me, not a single trace of emotion expressed in his pale complexion.

Not in any way anxious nor excited, he approached me calmly. I, on the other hand, expressed my nervousness by tensing up. The closer he came, the more I pulled the satin covers over me. The man wrinkled his nose in disapproval and simply grasped the sheets and swiped it across the room. I watched as the sheets floated to the ground.

When I turned back to him I noticed how a look of disgust twisted on his face. "You're underdeveloped." He hissed. "And you're not very pretty."

My heart ripped from my chest. Nobody had ever said that to me, I even began to feel a bit self conscious. I looked away from his livid eyes, the tears collecting in my eyes.

The man growled at me. "You're not meant for this!" He grabbed my arm and hoisted me up. "You should work in the kitchen or something." He spited.

He dragged me to the door and threw me out.

-

-

It was a long workout for Syaoran. Never had he worked so hard in his life, but he sure felt as if he accomplished something. In no time, he would be better than Haku, the brother he admired yet envied. He was retreating back into his dorm. Noticing something, he paused to observe. A mesmerizing look replaced that of drowsiness.

Sitting outside his brother's door was a girl with long, silky honey-brown hair. Her exposed arms and legs were of porcelain color. He had never seen anyone this beautiful. Yet, she was crouching on the floor in tears. She was trembling from her sobs, and looked completely fragile Syaoran swore she'd break.

"A-Ano!" Syaoran said aloud.

The girl quickly composed herself. She picked up her head, spotting a messy hair youth down the hall. Judging by his royal apparels, he was a noble. She stood up and bowed.

Syaoran saw how green her eyes were, like the clearest green of all jadestones. He only knew one person to possess such eyes.

"Sakura-san." He rolled off his tongue with little as to no effort. He swiftly crossed the distance between them and clutched the maiden's hands. "Is that you? Hime…" He smiled dazedly. "I haven't seen you in so long. How is everything? Are you visiting?"

Sakura, too, recognized him. "Iie. I-I'm not visiting, Syaoran-sama." She looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh." He mustered. He pulled out a handkerchief from one of his pockets, and gently dabbed it at her eyes. "Then why are you here?"

"Didn't you hear? My kingdom collapsed long ago. I was banished, never to return." Tears trickled down her face. "I'm a slave, Syaoran-sama."

Syaoran flinched. "A… A slave?" He swallowed. "Ne, Sakura-san… What kind of slave are you?"

"A sex slave."

Syaoran eyed her carefully. "To whom?"

"Haku-sama." She whispered.

Resentment flashed in Syaoran's eyes. He clenched his fists. "That's not fair." He hissed. His eyes narrowed. "He doesn't deserve you. He gets enough women as it is." Syaoran glanced at her. "He didn't hurt you, did he? …Please tell me he didn't touch you."

"…"

"He did?!"

"No, he didn't want me. I'm not developed enough …or pretty."

An unreadable expression fell upon his charismatic features. "You're not…?" He pondered on that.

Sakura grew faint under his perplex look, fearing what he may be thinking of. Perhaps he was one of those perverted types.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Do you want to stay in my room tonight?" He asked. "I think it's much safer in my room than the hallway, right? Who knows what a guard will do when he comes across a young virgin?" Syaoran looked at her uneasily. "You are a virgin, right?"

Sakura nodded, flushing. Satisfied with her response, Syaoran grasped her hand and guided her through a series of hallways and stairs. They took a left twice, then a right, went up a spiraling staircase and then continued onto a straight path. They paused before a door, and Syaoran unlocked it, and let Sakura be the first to enter.

Syaoran relocked the door. He smiled at Sakura's timid nature. "Go on, you can take the bed."

"Thank you." She replied quietly. She walked towards the bed and climbed right in. She could hear Syaoran changing in the background, and tried to block out the images that simultaneously formed in her mind. It was normal for most boys to sleep in their boxers. Trying to close her eyes and get some sleep, she rolled onto her side.

She squeaked when the bed moved and the sheets rustled. With a blanched face, she peeked over and saw that Syaoran had taken place next to her. She merely stared at him for a few moments. At ease to see that he was falling fast asleep, she turned onto her back and tried to sleep again.

She became increasingly aware of how close Syaoran has gotten in a span of three hours. She noticed because she hadn't been able to fall asleep.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly.

"…"

"I can't sleep …Sakura."

Sakura immediately whipped her head to the side, eyes widening, cheeks burning, as she realized that Syaoran's face was centimeters from hers.

His intense eyes glinted. Lust was quite evident in those pools of ambers. "You were once my childhood friend, almost like a sister to me…" Syaoran said through labored breathing "But now that we're together for the second time, I'm having these mixed feelings. I think that, maybe… well…"

Sakura gulped. "S-Syaoran-sama…"

Syaoran dipped his head forward and placed a chaste kiss neatly on the corner of her lips. Sakura froze and stared at him. He pulled away shortly, eyebrows furrowing. "G-Gomen!" He moved away and jumped off the bed. He was gone before Sakura could react.

Sakura placed a hand over her chest – her heart was pounding incredibly fast.

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Notes: Woah, I haven't written in forever. Doi! Well now, that's the first taste of chapter one. I've been hasty with my revision, so if you see any errors, gomen! Anyways, I'm sure there's no plot like this one. I'm trying to make it less predictable as possible, and I haven't quite molded Syaoran's character the way I like him to be. But eventually, everything will play out just fine. I hope you likey, right? Right. Okay… drop a review if you want to see more. Remember a review is what keeps a writer motivated. When he/she receives a review, he/she realizes how much they're work is being appreciated, and would feel more than obligated to keep writing. Y'see. Yessir. Okie… Gah!


	2. Insights

**::L**_Ov**e**_** L**_Ik**e**_ **P**_oiso**n**_

**::Ch 2** _Insights_

-

-

"_Papa._"

Fujitaka found himself looking into the childlike green eyes of his daughter. "Did you say something Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Hai." His daughter confirmed. She pointed to where Yelen was seated at a table with Nadeshiko; the two were engaged in an early breakfast. Sitting beside Yelen was a well-mannered boy. He sat with his hands folded to his lap, his head bowed, and his body relaxed and tranquil.

He was one of Yelen's polished sons, Fujitaka noted – a boy excellent at martial arts, gifted at calligraphy, and other nameless bedazzlements. However, one thing Fujitaka noticed most was the boy's futile effort to stay awake; it was quite satirical.

The obvious indication that the boy was in dire need of sleep was the continuous back and forth rock of his head.

It seemed that the conversation his mother and Nadeshiko were carrying severely lacked in his interest; it made his mind wander and his eyes closed.

Fujitaka chuckled. "That, there, is Prince Syaoran-kun." He cannily whispered to Sakura. "Someday he will play an important role in your life."

Sakura gawked. "What are you saying Papa?"

He placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Now, Sakura, you're still too young. I will have to tell you later. However, I think you should introduce yourself." He steered Sakura around so that she faced Syaoran's restless form, from the distance. "He seems bored, don't you think?"

Sakura shot her father an uncertain look. She grasped her father's sleeves. "Papa!"

She seemed a tad bit frightened. Fujitaka had to laugh out loud. "Daughter, you are so shy!" He pinched her cheeks. "You will have to learn to be outspoken. Now off you go!" He gave his daughter an encouraging push.

Sakura felt her confidence waning with each step. She even coiled back when she felt her mother's eyes, and that of Yelen's, land on her, their conversation now subsided. A smile formed on Yelen's mouth. "Nadeshiko-san! She's beautiful!" Yelen cooed.

"Sakura, dear, come sit down with us." Her mother called. Sakura was too nervous to react on time. Standing before the powerful queen of the Lis brought on a swarm of butterflies that could barely accommodate themselves in Sakura's tiny stomach. She hadn't even realized she was still standing, in astonishment, until her mother called out to her again and motioned her to a chair.

Sakura made a hasty jump towards one bench, her foot somehow managing to lodge itself into a tiny crack making her lose her balance.

Her arms immediately flew outward, as she braced herself, which led to one hand accidentally smacking Syaoran's forehead back up. As she struggled to regain her balance, she heard a voice, at the back of her head, "Ow! My head! …Was I sleeping?" She twisted around, gazing into tired, strenuous brown eyes.

She was flustered with embarrassment. "G-Gomen ne!"

Those very same eyes widened slightly, agape. "A-Ah… Who are you?"

"Kinomoto Sakura." She responded quietly.

Syaoran was still stuck in his awe. 'She's so ka-wai-i!!' He thought, a warm feeling encasing him. "Oh! Oh! I know now; you're the princess." He beamed. "Now do you know who I am?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Um, Syaoran-kun."

"Yup." He grinned on ends. "What else do you know about me?"

Sakura's bottom lip quivered. _'He will play an important role in your life.' 'Mouuu!' _Sakura shook the thoughts away. She conjured up a question. "What role will you play in my life?"

Syaoran cocked his head. "Excuse me?"

"Papa said you'd play an important role in my life. What role is it?"

Yelen and Nadeshiko were covering their mouths, holding in their laughter as they watched their children.

Syaoran placed a thumb below his chin and an index finger on his upper lip. "Uhh…" He said in thought. "I'm not sure." He looked at Sakura's solemnly bowed head. This made his eyebrows furrowed. "I may not know now, but I will know later… Maybe sooner!" He added. "However, I don't think my future involvement in your life will be important. I don't recall doing anything important. But, hey, least I can do is put a smile back on your face."

He poked Sakura in the tummy, wondering if it's her tickle spot. Sakura grabbed his hand – before he could do a full-fledged poke – when she felt his fingertip grazed the fabric of her dress.

A sheepish smile fell upon his features. "Eheh, _sorry_."

-

-

Sakura breathed in a shaky breath, springing up from the mattress. Beads of sweat were rolling down her temples, she was breathing heavily. 'What a dream…' She thought, running a hand through her silky but matted hair, cooling herself off.

When a strange grumbling noise reached her ear, she tensed up once again. She held a pillow to her stomach, shielding herself. With caution, she let her gaze travel to the floor. What she saw put her at greater unease. 'Syaoran-sama.' She thought.

He appeared to be sleeping rather uncomfortably on the ground. Seeing this made Sakura feel terrible. She suddenly remembered what happened last night. _'I'm having these mixed feelings. I think that, maybe… well…'_

Sakura sighed. She climbed off the bed and kneeled down beside Syaoran. "Ohayou." She whispered. She wondered what time it was when he returned to his chambers. He seemed to be dress. Though, his hair was extremely messy – but wasn't it always?

Sakura placed two hands on his back. He immediately woke up at her faintest of all touch. He pressed a hand to the ground and hoisted himself into a sitting position. "Morning Sakura." He said groggily. "Oi, my back hurts. That's how you woke me up. The pressure of your hands instigated more pain to my back." He grinned sheepishly.

Sakura frowned. "Syaoran-sama…"

"Hey, I'm just kidding." He said feebly.

"No… about… last night…"

His smile dropped. Indeed he remembered that night. He acted out of passion, just seeing her again after ten years put him in a vulnerable position. His feelings for her overwhelmed him. He knew there were old rumors about a new emperor replacing King Fujitaka from the Kinomoto Kingdom and everything, but he didn't know it gave Sakura this destiny …to this extent.

He had always remembered Sakura as a good friend, as a kind girl, for the few years he known her. Those few years felt like decades after decades. So he cared about her. Last night wasn't supposed to happen. It was a mistake. What made it happened was something Syaoran had no control over.

"Last night… I had a few too many sakes." He replied all too quickly.

Sakura glanced at him distrustfully. "What are you thinking about? Right now, this instant you look at me, Syaoran-sama?"

Syaoran looked off to the side, narrowing his eyes. "I…"

"Will you take advantage of me now that you've learned that I'm a sex slave?!"

Her words came harsh to him. It forced him to shudder. "Sakura, I'm not that kind of person…" He defended.

"If you had sake, wouldn't I smelt it on you?" She snapped.

Syaoran sighed. "Look, I know you've had a lot on your shoulders, but I can assure you I wasn't myself that night. If it helps only a little bit, for me to say this, I won't treat you like a sex slave. I did not have any intention like that to begin with. You will be safe here. You will be safe with me. You will be treated the way you were ten years ago. I will give you back nobility. How does that sound?"

Tears surfaced onto Sakura's eyes. "Can you just bring me back ten years? Can you bring me back my father?" She barely managed to say.

"Well… you know that's not…"

"Can I be a princess again? Will I ever regain my honorable title?"

"But Sakura, you are a princess…"

Sakura glared harshly. "No I'm not! Not anymore… I lost my title as soon as I got banished! My fate told me to become a pathetic love slave. My life will end anytime when I refused to be submissive." Sakura shook violently. "Didn't you know it's forbidden to help a love slave? You're supposed to beat me whenever I, a slave, vent my anger off on you. D-Didn't you know that?" She said in a high pitched tone. She burst into tears.

Watching her hopelessness was too much for Syaoran. He didn't remember her being this way. She had been such a lively, persistent child – shy at times but often outgoing. Syaoran felt his heart wringed. "Sakura…" He hurriedly enveloped her. "I will still help you, no matter what. I will talk to Mother—"

"No. Don't…"

Syaoran paused. "Why?"

"It's pointless. My kingdom is already in ruins." Sakura sniffed. "Everything is gone now. The people, the prosperity, they're all gone. …And to face the embarrassment in front of your mother is another story…"

Syaoran's forehead wrinkled. 'Why does this have to be so complicated?' He thought grudgingly. 'Damn that uncle of hers…'

"Syaoran-sama…"

"Hm?"

"…" "When do you plan on letting go?"

"…"

"Oh! Oops…" He withdrew his arms from around her waist and blushed. "Sorry about that…" After a few moments, he smiled positively. "Ne Sakura-san, are you hungry? We have a new cook; he's quite renowned for his catering abilities for royal parties. I'm sure you'd be pleased."

"I am …pretty hungry."

"Then you shall eat plenty. But first, let's get you washed up."

Syaoran took Sakura's hand to heave her up. They turned towards the door, both noticing a caped, slender form by the doorway with unsentimental red eyes. Those vampiric eyes looked unswervingly at Sakura.

Haku snarled. "Why are you privileging this wench with royal food?"

Syaoran stood in front of Sakura in her defense. "Don't you know who she is?!" He yelled furiously. He felt a hand gently clasped over his forearm. He looked. 'Don't tell him.' She mouthed. "Why?" He hissed back.

"Please…"

Haku snorted. "Of course I know who she is! She's the slave from the previous night. My gods, you're even uglier in daylight." Haku smiled inwardly when Sakura suddenly lost her composure. He glared at Syaoran, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "Syaoran, 'Kaasan wonders why you skipped breakfast this morning. But you don't have to explain to her. I'll just tell her that you were having your morning routine with this wench." He said dryly.

Syaoran instantly turned beet red. "Nothing happened! Don't tell mother lies!"

"Oh, but Mother wants to know, and I have to give her a reason."

"Why that reason? You know it's not true!"

"Even if you tell her yourself, that won't be valid enough. She may even find it strange when she sees you with this stupid girl, as she is simply a slave, not a suitable counterpart for you Syaoran." Haku smirked. "I can help you Brother. But, of course, that comes with a price."

Syaoran's rigid form broke. "Why are you playing me Haku?"

Haku chuckled, his deep, velvet tone resonating. "What can I say? I'm bored." He lowered his lids. "And I think you are lying to me, Syaoran. I saw you press up against her, wanting to…" He trailed off, sneering when Syaoran dropped his guard.

Syaoran clenched his teeth. If he could wring that neck without Haku's clear-cut martial arts' moves preventing him, then he'd be living the fabulous life, but that wasn't the case. It wasn't like he hated his brother; he just couldn't get along with him.

What brought onto this love/hate relationship was mostly on part of the constant comparison of him to his brother by his parents. His father always told him to try, try, and try, just like Haku. Be. Just. Like. Haku. Syaoran would, and he would never match up to his brother.

For example, despite being older than Syaoran by five years, Haku had accomplished many things that Syaoran couldn't when he was his age. First of all, Haku was the top martial artist in his age group, while Syaoran was in-between, and second to Haku.

Haku was the type of person people could easily approach and get along with because he was so charming and likable. He was quite the smooth talker when it came to women. He could smooth talk his way into a woman's heart, and after going through the love making process, he'd break her heart and claim that it would never work out. In truth, he never actually been in love with the women he had bed with.

Syaoran wouldn't fall off a chair if Haku told him he wanted to have sex with every woman in Japan – its only exception being was with the hideously deformed breeds.

This side of Haku sickened Syaoran. Only he saw this side, and a few others whom Haku, himself, regarded as 'a sad excuse to live'. Haku had broken far too many hearts for his own good. He had broken the heart of the girl who had broken Syaoran's heart, and that right there killed Syaoran.

He refused to let the past repeat itself.

Syaoran sent Haku a challenging look. "Name your price."

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Notes: Thank you for your support :Embraces you all: Normally I don't reply to reviews, but there was this one review that had me at the edge of my seat. This one goes out to the Gakuen Alice crazed fan. Okay, so I was not aware that 'Natsume' was a character from Gakuen Alice. I did not mean to damage his rep. But first of all, I did not portray Sakura's uncle Natsume as a character from Gakuen Alice.

Also, it's like me saying, 'HEY THEY STOLE THE LAST NAME IN NATSUME, HYUUGA, FROM NARUTO!11' or it's like you have a friend named Sarah, and you decide not to be friends with her anymore because you absolutely hate your enemy (whose name happens to be Sarah, just like your friend/ex-friend) and that's a terrible clash! That's just unfair. So if any of you guys decide to stop reading my story because of name issues, then – gahh – whatever; do as you please.

I would only be offended if you read my story halfway, spot a name of so and so, and then leave a review saying I used so and so name, and wished I didn't, and then used crazy exclamation points and question marks to make their point, hoping they convinced me enough to actually change the names because the world revolves around them. Oho. I'm rambling. I'm a debater bitch. lol.

Anyways, you can review now. If you were disturbed by my long notes, then er… :Liloasis quickly runs away to avoid all explanations :Smiles:


End file.
